


New Year’s Sights

by Bookwormscififan



Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Big ol’ happpy fest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan
Summary: A Look at the Markiplier egos spending the New Year with you.





	New Year’s Sights

You stand beside Magnum on the bow of the ship, the sound of joyful celebration echoing behind you. The full moon glows, reflected on the dark sea. 

“The moon looks wonderful,” the captain whispers, turning to look at you with a fond smile.

Yancy was back at Happy Trails, Illinois was gone, and you two were travelling the seas. Magnum held his hand out to you, moonlight reflected in his eyes.

“Happy New Year, y/n.”

–

“Happy New Year, y/n,” Yancy mumbled as he looked at the full moon through the window.

Y/n and Magnum had broken him out of prison and returned him to Happy Trails, where he sat waiting for Visitation.

The moon just looked so beautiful.

–

The pearl-coloured moon shone silver through the green leaves.

Illinois lay on the ground, staring up through the branches.

Was it New Year’s Eve already?

–

Wilford had seen so many New Year’s that this one just felt the same.

The photo of his friends before Mark was murdered stared back at him. 

He still regretted what he did. Every day.

–

“They aren’t coming back to you.”

Damien paced, white suit still freshly pressed.

“I know. But I still have hopes.”

Celine’s ghostly form appeared before him, black outfit now white to match her brother. She scowled at her dress.

“I still think the white was a terrible idea.”

Damien shook his head, amused. Celine sighed, then folded her arms.

“It’s the new year, Damien. Do you have a resolution?”

The man smiled, sinister yet sweet. 

“I want to protect y/n. Nothing bad will ever come to them while I’m around.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, remember to give kudos and comments!


End file.
